


if this is what you want, i'll give it all to you

by hwnghynjn



Series: who do you think you're selling your drugs to? [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ChinaLine hmu, M/M, bc im trash for my race and culture lmao, i am a suckER for junhao, i just love chinaline and uh yea, might be some chinese words slash references in this, no caps!!, pls enjoy!, swearing??, uhh so i am going into this blind, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwnghynjn/pseuds/hwnghynjn
Summary: wen junhui didn't expect to find anyone alive lost in a corn maze, let alone xu minghao, for whom (as he comes to find) he would do anything.





	if this is what you want, i'll give it all to you

**Author's Note:**

> the fuck is that summary??!??!??
> 
> i hope u all lovelies like this story, and thank u for clicking! title is from sweet lies by exo bc that song is my jam i body roll to it every morning when i wake up

the dark haired chinese boy made his way through the tall, rustling stalks of corn, his camera clutched in one hand despite the strap hanging snugly around his neck. 

this was probably why his mom was hesitant about letting him get a driver's license- wen junhui would drive 122 miles to the nearest cornfield at 2 am in the morning if it meant getting the pictures he wanted.

"俊， 要小心，现在是鬼月，记得我跟你说过的东西呀！“  _（jun, be careful, it's the ghost month, remember what i told you!)_

yeah, he would. no turning around when you heard your name because it might be a trickster ghost, no going into water, and keep the talisman his mother got for him at their temple with him at all times.

right now, as he stepped through the seemingly endless rows of corn, the moonlight seeping through the plants and casting an almost silvery glow on the waxy leaves, it seemed serene, and calming, to be alone in such a huge place, the only ceiling being the sky, the cool stillness of the air permeating through his jacket-

a sound came from behind him.

he turned immediately, and all he saw were the tall stalks, but he noticed a slight bend in the path he'd tracked out that he hadn't made.

cautiously, clutching onto the talisman in his pocket, he retraces his path.

someone- or something- had broken a path through the corn, the opposite way from where he'd turned.

he picked up sounds from the path. a groan? or was it sobbing?

curiosity took him over, and he followed the sounds.

he found a small patch where no corn grew, and right there, standing in the ripples of moonlight caused by the stalks shifting in the sudden wind- there was a figure.

jun stood in his place for a second, not daring to make the second step, when the figure turned.

it was a boy, his brown hair messily covering his face, bruises still visible.

"i would go over, but i just want to make sure you're not a ghost?" jun said quietly, lifting his camera and snapping a quick picture of the other.

to his relief, no glowing halo was seen, no other faces lurking in the shadows behind him.

"are you done yet?" the boy says curtly, but despite that, his voice sounds stuffy, as if he'd been crying.

"yeah, sorry-" jun says, putting the camera down. "are you doing okay?"

"just peachy." the boy grits out through his cut lip.

"i might not have the best night vision but i can see bullshit just fine, thank you." jun spites back, before pulling back some of the bite in his tone. "look, do you want to get those bruises checked out? i can drive you-"

"it's fine. i'll go myself. thank you."

"you obviously aren't." jun says, lifting his camera and taking a photo of the clouds shrouding the slowly fading moonlight. "it's about to be totally dark soon, by the way-"

"oh my god, okay, i'll go. but no questions on the way there and the moment i'm at the hospital you're driving away, got it?"

-

jun breaks both promises.

"so, why are you in the cornfield at 2 in the morning?"

the boy rolls his eyes and doesn't answer for awhile, before sighing and turning to look at the taller boy. "i could ask you the same thing."

jun lifts his camera as an answer, his eyes on the long, stretching road in front of him.

the boy keeps quiet for a second, turning again to look out of the window.

"i got chased."

jun's eyes widen, but still maintain their steady gaze on the road. "by what?"

"by who, idiot." the boy says. "just because it's ghost month that doesn't mean there're things everywhere."

"you chinese?" jun asks, and he assumes the boy nods.

"a group of immature dickheads, assholes, clusterfucks."

"for what?"

jun's answered by silence.

when they reach the turn for the hospital, jun drives past it.

"we were supposed to turn that way?" the boy says questioningly, staring at jun with suspicion.

"yeah, i know." jun turns momentarily to look at the other and laughs when he notices the glare. "relax, i'm not a rapist. i just assumed neither of us have any money on us for the funds."

a pause. "right."

jun turns in to his driveway, a mere ten minutes drive from the hospital.

"my mom's probably in the kitchen. she might freak if she sees you, she's that kind of parent- so just keep your head down unless you wanna be forced to stay the night for breakfast tomorrow morning."

they go in, jun and the boy saying a quick "hello" in mandarin to his mom -who jun doesn't know what she could be doing at 2am - thankfully happens to be too busy in the kitchen to see who jun brought back.

"okay, sit there, i'll get the first-aid kit." jun walks into his bathroom, leaving the boy sitting on his bed.

"can you lift your fringe?" he says, back out with the kit, and the boy does so wordlessly, exposing a black eye and scrapes on his forehead. jun whistles lowly and wipes at the cuts gently, first with water and then - "it's gonna sting-"- with a q-tip soaked in iodine. the other flinches and hisses quietly but keeps in place until jun has fixed the band-aid over the scrapes. 

"stay here and i'll get you some ice."

when jun returns from the kitchen with a bag of frozen peas, he stops at the doorway for a moment, looking at the other sitting small, hunched, almost sadly on the very edge of his bed, his smaller frame swallowed up in a fleecey grey sweatshirt. the bite he had before was gone, and now jun's heart yearned to take that sorrow out of his eyes.

"hold this against the bruise, the swelling should go down." the other boy obeys silently, his gaze dropping downward as he holds the bag in place.

"what's your name?" jun asks, sitting next to the boy but at a comfortable, non-impending distance.

"minghao, xu minghao."

"i'm wen junhui." the atmosphere is pretty awkward. minghao keeps looking everywhere but at jun and he seems to be shifting further away from the edge of the bed until he looks like he's about to fall off.

"are you okay? feeling better?" jun asks, and minghao nods.

"where do you live?" and when minghao's eyes drift strangely towards his direction, he's quick to clarify once again, slipping into that easy, charming tone he uses on lady customers for extra tips. "i don't think you can walk home in this state."

"i don't." the smaller boy's voice cuts in curtly, and he turns away from jun. "the boys at the hostel i was staying in forced me to leave and when i didn't, they chased me through the cornfield."

for the first time in maybe seven years, jun is rendered speechless, because how do you respond to that?

"so yeah, i was kind of betting on the corn maze ghosts to get me."

"you can live here," jun blurts out, and minghao frowns. 

“not like, forever. for today. then tomorrow we can find you somewhere, maybe."

minghao's gaze cuts across jun to the floor.

"i guess," he says quietly, and jun leaves to get the mattress.

-

"jun!"

a yell comes from behind jun, and he turns right as minghao slams into him, nearly causing him to fall over.

"why're you so hyper today?"

minghao shrugs, a manic grin on his slight features. 

"could've been the six cans of red bull."

"six- what the fuck, hao?" jun says, but ends up laughing when he sees minghao literally bouncing on his toes, and it's like jun can sense the energy coming from him in caffeine-infused waves. 

"we gotta go!" minghao says, and jun has barely asked  _but where?_ when minghao replies.

"i don't know, anywhere! gotta go go go go go," he says, and sprints off across the parking lot toward jun's car and bounding into the passenger seat.

jun laughs and follows.

they end up on a field somewhere, a giant stretch of green and wildflowers.

jun picks up his camera. 

"can i try taking some?" minghao says suddenly, and the elder wordlessly hands him the camera. minghao's seen him do it enough times to know how to work it.

the younger comes back excitedly, with some pretty decent pictures of wildflowers and one that jun particularly liked, which was a picture in which minghao had angled the camera perfectly so that the grass and sky looked perfect together, paired with the warm orangey tones of the flowers around them.

" _ge,_ are they good, do you like them?" minghao says from beside him, and jun turns and smiles, nodding. "these are pretty great."

but because he had a preference for portraits, he snaps a picture of minghao when he isn't looking, where the sunlight accentuates his messy hair and the curve of his eyelashes and his nose bridge and his upper lip, where he's looking away into the distance and there's a soft, happy look on his face.

soon enough, after minghao has tired himself out spinning and jumping and making impossible flips that jun can only watch from afar, he returns, all worn out and blissful.

"我好累，哥."  _(i'm so tired, ge.)_ minghao says as he rests his head on the taller's shoulder.

"then sleep." jun says, and minghao nuzzles closer into the elder's neck before his breathing becomes slow and relaxed.

when he wakes up, he's already strapped into the passenger seat on jun's reassuringly steady truck, navigating the seemingly endless stretch of asphalt beneath them, like an undulating coal ribbon.

-

jun opens his door one day to see minghao, drenched, rainwater forming little puddles around his soaked shoes as the storm beats a steady rhythm against the roof and windows of jun's house.

his face is down, his hair plastered to his forehead, his shoulders stuttering in the way that can only suggest that rainwater isn't the only moisture running down his face.

wordlessly, jun brings him a towel and lays out some newspaper on the floor that minghao's feet can dry on; not because he'll wet the floorboards, but because he might slip.

"you can come up to my room."

they both head upstairs, and jun notices silently how minghao seems to be holding his right arm in a weird way, and how, as the water dries off his face, the injuries are slowly appearing.

jun throws minghao another towel of his own and hands him the half-empty bottle of water that he keeps on his bedside.

"what happened? really, the truth."

minghap doesn't answer, so jun quietly cleans his cuts- the scrape on his forehead, the scratches from being pushed onto a hard, rough surface, the bruises and bleeding knuckles. gently, he wipes a dampened cotton ball across the cut on his bottom lip and follows up with a tentative brush with his fingers.

the younger barely flinches.

once his cuts are all cleaned up- jun also noticed bruises on his hip, most likely from falling hard against the same rough surface- he hands minghao a grey hoodie of his own and tells him to go shower.

for once, the brown-haired boy obeys.

jun busies himself by preparing the bed, getting a cup of warm water for minghao, laying out the bandages he'd need once minghao was done with his shower.

he doesn't want to remember the broken look in minghao's eyes.

if the eyes were the windows to the soul, the tenants in his had moved out.

-

"do you want to know why i got chased out in the first place?" minghao asks, and he's facing away from jun on the bed,  a respectable but also skin-warming distance of six inches between them.

jun is awake, facing the ceiling, and minghao's back is turned to the taller, facing the closed door.

"..." he doesn't say anything, and minghao seems to take that as a cue to continue.

"they didn't approve of me. just- they didn't like me at all. not my nationality, not the fact that i went to a different school, the fact that i liked different... people than they did."

jun almost catches something there, but minghao carries on.

"i'd always pay my part of the rent, by the way- i actually did a lot of the cleaning up. so one day, they invite me to a bonfire, and i stupidly follow them." minghao laughs, a heartless chuckle. "spoiler alert- i'm a fucking idiot.

"so anyway, we're driving out and it's pretty awkward actually- no one's really talking and the reception sucks. then they stop at a field and- and they fucking start chasing me, jun. like i'm a fucking animal; some kind of sick hunt-the-deer game." he pauses. "you know what they brought with them? knives, jun. fucking machetes. what can i do but run?"

minghao stops, and jun can feel that familiar heat that someone has when they're crying. 

"then you found me, i guess. what a time to be alive." he laughs again, mirthless. "lied to and beat up by a bunch of pussies, get lost in a cornfield, found by a hot photographer."

jun carefully wraps an arm around the smaller boy- he's usually stronger than he looks; sinewy muscle under lean arms and torso, his form well-trained after years of martial arts and b-boying. but now he feels vulnerable, a mere skeleton of his usual self.

the younger stiffens, but gradually curls into the elder's touch.

"then today, they found me again. i don't know what i did, or what they'd done that day, but i got kicked around a little." minghao coughs, a tiny noise that causes jun's heart to clench.

"they got the worse end of the stick, though; i think i broke someone's ribs."

jun's still quiet, until minghao shuffles closer to the elder.

"i haven't belonged in a long time, 哥。" he says, muffled by the pillow. 

jun presses a gentle kiss against the younger's shower-damp hair. "if this is what you want, i'll give it all to you."

minghao nods, and in a matter of five minutes, he's sound asleep.

jun lies awake for a long time.

-

when minghao wakes up a little later than mid-afternoon, to the warm rays of 2 o' clock sun streaming through the window and across the striped sheets on the bed, jun is nowhere to be found.

he's left a little note on the bed. "我去处理一些事，别担心，我会3点之前回来。好好休息，心肝。"  _(i'm going to take care of some stuff, don't worry, i'll be back before 3. rest well, love.)_

almost like a lightning flash, minghao knows where he's gone, and he's up and out of the house in minutes.

the basketball court isn't far from the house. he arrives there breathless, having taken fifteen minutes to sprint as though his life depended on it.

jun is standing over the groaning bodies of four guys, his knuckles bloody and bruised, a couple cuts on his arms but nothing major. he barely looks tired at all.

"jun!" minghao calls, and runs over with the last few ounces of his energy and steadies himself on the elder's shoulder.

jun's expression turns from one of contempt and grim satisfaction at the bodies on the ground to one of worry when he sees minghao beside him, exhausted from such a short run.

"i told you to rest! are you feeling okay?" jun asked, and minghao sits down on one of the surrounding bars, catching his breath. his forehead is aching dully.

"i'd already beat them up yesterday- there was no need- for another round," minghao says, finally feeling his heart settle in his ribcage.

jun frowns. "yeah, well, this was for both of us." he turns and walks toward minghao, tenderly checking on the bandage.

they stare at the unconscious bodies for a moment.

"should we call in to tip them off?" minghao says, doubtful.

"nah. they'll get up in their own time."

they stand up, and minghao brushes off his jeans.

"where do you wanna go now?"

jun turns, and swiftly presses his lips against minghao's for four seconds- not like minghao was counting as he held his breath or anything- and pulls away, grinning, throwing an arm around the shorter.

"anywhere you want, hao, absolutely anywhere."

 

**Author's Note:**

> how was it?? again, very soft, not anything like what i'd expect from this series but maybe there will be some mature junhao in the future parts of this series ;) hope you guys enjoyed it; it was the chinese ghost month when i wrote this but it's well past now :,) please feel free to leave comments! i love what you guys care to write to me and about the story :)


End file.
